ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Primetime" Kyle Gilmore
=''Upbringing''= Kyle Gilmore was born in Manteca, Ca in the early 1980s. He was raised up in a home with two pot smoking parents, the kind who give their kids free roam to do as they please. Now without much parental supervision Kyle could have gotten into all kinda of trouble but mostly he just drank mens cum and had lots of sex with men. Well that and backyard wrestling, he had the perfect parents for barbed wire matches and steel cage brawls. They never asked where the bruises, cuts and scars came from. If they did he wouldn't tell them the truth, that they came from all the rough, gay sex. He took extra care not to do too much damage to his face. =''Backyard days and Windy City Championship Wrestling''= Primetime was a huge success among the backyard circuit. People came from miles around to see him take leaps off the boys and girls club roof, or get banged in the ass leaned over a barbeque. Gilmore exceeded in one other prime area, this kid could eat dick with the best of them. Cocky and arrogant, and with no censor from his brain to his mouth, every promo was crass and vulgar. He should have been the most hated man around instead fans cheered him to the heavens. They loved the fact that he shot straight from the hip and said whatever came to mind. He revolved his character around that of the heartbreak kid Shawn Micheals because that was what he was like. Despite the crassness and vulgarity he could charm the pants off a nun. The girls lined up for ten city blocks for a shot at KG 5000. Eventually he began to work some real promotions including CZW in souther Cali. He really made his name though when he made it to Windy City Championship Wrestling in Chicago and began tagging with one Mike Ward as the HardKore Angels. Whilst there he also sought out some serious in ring training from the legendary Renegade Rick Daniels. =''TWOStars''= A year and some months back Daniels put in a good word with some friends who work as Road Agents with TWOStars, and well now here he is. Appearance: His hair is a mousy blondish brown color, and is cut in a short shaggy kinda style. He is the king of vintage T's and wears lots of different colored jeans, and black cowboy boots with silver tips. He has a small thin mustache, same color as his hair, and looks like he walked right out of a 1970's rock concert. He has a Celtic Cross tattoed on the inside of his left arm, a remnant of his days tagging with Mike Ward. He lost his first match to Barry Gower, and followed that with a loss to Sickness before obtaining pinfalls over both Gower and Evil Gringo. He then went into a program with Johnny Rockefeller that saw him never win a singles match against the Cocaine Casanova. He is now apparently one of three or four guys targeted by the chosen. ''Entrance Music'' *Current : Tush- ZZ Top Nicknames *Cock Gobbler *KG5000 *Back alley ass banger *California Loverboy *The Stray asshole eater *Primetime *The Primetime Player Moves Regular Moves *Clothesline *Right hand *Left hand *Low Kick *Mid Kic *High Kick *Back Elbow *cross body *Baseball slide *Bulldog *various suplexes *snapmare *enziguri *scoop slam *shining wizard ''Finishers'' *''ThunderKlap'' (Almost always referred to as The Klap) --- Sweet Chin Music *''Seraphin's Trumpet Driver'' ---Storm Cradle Driver ''Signatures moves'' *Top Rope Frankensteiner *Ode To Jack- Diving Elbow off the apron onto the concrete ala Mick Foley, sometimes modified to elbow off the apron onto a chair *Fame-Asser- Used to setup The Klap *Crossbody over the top rope to the outside *Springboard moonsault- Off the rope not out of the corner ''Taunts'' *The ever present arrogant smirk *Does a trumpeting motion before Seraphin Trumpet Driver, which causes the crowd to chant STD, STD, STD Category:Wrestlers Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content